the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dimension Clash
Dimension Clash (衝突 Sunpō Shōtotsu in some Japanese quarters) is an fighting game mod of Marvel vs Capcom 3's engine. It will feature characters from various medias, including video games, comics, and tv shows. Summary As mentioned previously, Dimension Clash will run on Marvel vs Capcom 3's engine, a.k.a. MT Framework. As a result, Dimension Clash will play very similarly to MvC3. Teams of three will fight against each other in a one round match. The team who gets knocked out first loses. However, when time runs out, the team with the most vitality is declared the victor. Game Modes Offline Mode *Arcade (face off against six teams in order to save the multiverse against the game's final boss, One Being) *Versus (two players will fight against each other offline) *Training (self-explanitory; it is recommended you come here when you first start playing) *Mission (complete various tasks with a desired character) Online Mode *Ranked Match (fight online foes to rank up) *Player Match (play casual online matches) *Lobby (try to fight to be at the top of the lobby) *Leaderboards (see where you rank competively) Others *Gallery (view goodies like character art, endings, stage art, and listen to music and voice clips) *Options (adjust various setting of the game here) Characters The full roster contains 44 characters, six of which are included as downloadable content. Playable * Agnarr Holgersen * Aterna * Baraka * Bo' Rai Cho * Carlos Velásquez * CYPHER300 * Damoclus * Edmund Gareth * Ermac * Fujin * Goro * Gyan * Han Qingmei * Havik * Hayden Townsend * Ibuki * Jade * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kedd * Kintaro * Kitana * Liu Kang * Lord Raiden * Luman * Mileena * Ogoleithus * Psyo * Purple Monkey * Pyramid Head * Rain * Reiko * Reptile * Rina Yamanaka * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Shara * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Thomas Montague DLC * Damian Williams * Darskin * Esbrie * Insaniac * Warhead * Weai'masitoon Ultimate Dimension Clash Ultimate Dimension Clash (究極衝突 Kyūkyoku Sunpō Shōtotsu in some Japanese quarters) is the update to the critically acclaimed mod Dimension Clash. It will feature 2 new modes, 9 new stages, and 16 new characters. New Modes * One Being Mode (crush six pesky teams as One Being; in order to unlock, you must have a save file of the original Dimension Clash or collect 30000 player points) * Warriors and Heralds Mode (Attack or defend the earth in this unique fight mode; is free post release DLC) New Characters NOTE: All characters are available at the start with a few exceptions. If you have already downloaded Insaniac, Damian, Warhead Darskin, Esbrie and Weai'masitoon in vanilla Dimension Clash, they will be ready to play in Ultimate. Also, four additional DLC characters new to UDC have been announced. # Afro Jones # Aqua (DLC) # Big Yokozuna # Bud Buttons (DLC) # Burntality # Death Meat # Don Z # Ginger McCloud # Huntix # John Holt (DLC) # Natsuki Oyama # Penny the Penguin # Quan Chi # Silver Mask # Sir Jacques Wright # Tammy and Cameron (DLC)